demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ean Swift
Ean Swift 'is the Greek Demigod son of Hermes and Lina Swift. He is shown to be very intuative to people's feelings and actually likes being around groups of people. He has rarely been attacked by monsters growing up, due to his social status and the fact that monsters find him hard to approach. He met Crio, a giant when he was thirteen and befriended him. Biography Before Birth Hermes fell in love with Lina Swift sometime after the Second Gigantomachy. He started seeing her and began to split his personalities and essence even thinner in order to time with Lina. As a result he focused more on her and started neglecting his responsiblities, and according to Hermes this was a dangerous thing due to the fact that he is also a Messenger god. Hermes eventually felt such a strong connection to Lina that he conseved a child with her. At first Hermes would come and go, often taking care of his new born son and tending to his duties as the god of messages. When Ean was three, he stopped coming by total and began to start taking responsiblity out of fear that Zeus would have reconfiegured the law that forbidded any god to contact their children. Early Life Ean was born on July 24th. He at first was shown to love racing and running around with animals and even playing "Catch me" with his mother. Ean was said to have a free spirited personality and loved to go really really fast. When he was three, he felt a strange spark in his life leave, and because of this he swore that he would never fell down or sad ever again. When Ean turned five, a strange man came by to his house and gave him a unique toy that seemed to resemble a God like figurine similar to the one that Nico di Angelo had as a child. The mysterious postal worker, said it was a figurine of the god Hermes (who actually was Heremes). Throughout his time in school, he acceled in anything athletic and loved playing, Basketball, Football and even Lacroose. He eventually started playing sports in middle school, and started out with Basketball. This was the way he met his first girlfriend, Jasmine. She was a mortal who eventually he dumped due to her extreme jealousy. He became the popular kid in his school due to his track records and even his activities in Basketball, Football and even his extreme pitching records in Baseball. Teen Life When Ean was thirteen he met Crio, a giant and at first he was forced to run away from him. After sometime, Ean got to communicate with him and befriended him. The giant also admitted that Ean wasn't what he thought he was. Ean eventually stayed mediocare friends with him but rarely saw him. Ean stopped playing multiple sports and just focused on his physical training after her turned fourteen. He began to be more interested in deveolping his muscular strength and strated weight lifting. By the time he finished middle school, he began to realize that his life was about to change for ever. Ean continued playing Basketball until the end of his high school years. He also was debating to begin playing Baseball and even thought about starting Boxing, the same summer he was claimed, although it was halted due to his encounter with a cyclopes. When Ean was fifthteen, he was claimed by Hermes and was taken to Camp Half-Blood. He eventually became an all-star their as well and was awarded as a true hero of camp. Ean also seems to have a competitive side with his siblings due to the fact that almost every child of Hermes can run fast. After he challenged Taylor and won in his foot race to take control of the Hermes Cabin, Ean became the fastest child of Hermes. Ean is the fastest child of Hermes thus far. In the Hermes Cabin, it is tradition to have any new child of Hermes claimed after Ean to race him to see if he is worthy of being his brother. Life at Camp Ean is very well known at camp. Even the new campers that arrive daily are shown to have knowledge about him within their first week. He is also said to be great with a hammer and even a celstial bronze sword, he is very agile and powerful with his swordsmenship. Ean is also shown to be the head counciler of the Hermes cabin upon his arrriveal, its assumed because of his age he might be considered the counciler unless he just took the position randomly. Personality Ean is shown to be brave, couragous, and free spirited. He often is shown to be very positive, and often doesn't shown any sign of hesitation or negativity. He loves and cares for his fans, friends and even his family. He seems to also have a very calm manner of adressing things. When he starts out at camp he is shown to have the similar ideas that Percy had, but over time he grows to be very strong and confient in himself. He is often shown to have confidence in his eyes and also has a very good idea of what things will be like for him in the future. Ean is often described as the cool, strong athletic type. Many children of Aphrodite think that he was better off being a child of Poseidon or even Zeus due to his charming and attractive physique. Its also shown that he notices the girls a lot. He even seems to have interest in the children of Aphrodite. Fears & Flaws Ean has a fear of disappointing someone. He is scared of having to come up to a monster or enemy that he can not defeat. He is also said to have the similar fear of not being able to help a person when they need him most. His fatal flaw is said to be exsessive recklessness. He is often said to be very brave and abit border-line idiotic. Its assumed like many fatal flaws, his is good in moderation, but because he is often reckless this could get him killed in a horrible way. Appearance Ean is said to be described as cool, strong and athletic. He has cold mist blue eyes along with black-brown hair and a slender build. He is said to be strong and athletic all the time. His attire also is said to be shown to be in style because of the way he seems to look like a fashion model to the children of Aphrodite. He is said to have a charming and sweet smile that almost any girl could melt for. He is always sporting a pair of sneakers that seem to change appearance to match his attire, the sneakers were said to be a gift from Hermes, himself. Its unknown when he obtained them, but the shoes strated changing after he was claimed. Relationships Romance Jasmine Ean and her were shown to be a middle school lover. Its shown that over time, Ean didn't continue to feel the same way about her, and because of this he broke up with her. He seems to have had no regrets about it, but it seems like every other middle school couple, their relationship burned out to fast. Jasmine eventually stopped talking to him after a week of being broken up. Friends Ean seems to be very great at making friends with people. This is probably because of his athletic composure. He is often seen to be around people and also seems to have a natural skater, athlete kind of tone when around friends. His mortal friends are: Chris, Jose, Crystal and Marcus. Logan Ean and Logan have been friends since middle school. They consider each other bros, and are very careful around each other. It seems that Logan was tasked with protecting Ean during middle school, due to the fact that he extrodinary skills. The both of them have shown to been friends and teammates on their school basketball team. Ean also seems to notice things a bit slowly, but even took notice when Logan had a crush on Lesette, a daughter of Athena. Lesette Ean and Lesette started out, in an out of place moment. Its shown that Lesette seems intrigued with his skills, but at times can be harsh. She seems to have also shown explicit intrest in him romantically, but often falls back to her former boyfriend, Logan. It is shown that Ean is on his toes with her, due to the warning that Logan gave him and the fact that they have been bestbros for a while. Ean stays calm about speaking with her, but she isn't always easy to talk to. Family Lina Swift Ean was raised by a medical nurse. She was a very caring and loving mother, and with that she was said to help him out with many problems as a kid. Ean loves and deeply cares for his mom, and even isn't above asking for her advice or take on certain situations. Ean also seems to have understood that she's been there for him a lot. Although they can have many warm and fuzzy moments, Ean also can be your typical teen, he also seems to have gotten mad at the idea of her dating. Which is a common response for teenaged boys. Taylor Ean and Taylor were shown to have a good bond immediately. They both seems to have the speed of Hermes, although unlike Ean, Taylor burns out to quickly. Ean at first thought the Hermes children were messy, but in fact they are very clean, just lazy. Its shown to be ironc since their father is the God of athletesism. Alex Ean and Alex are shown to be very opposite, while Ean is athletic and active, Alex is often sitting back, sleeping or playing video games. Its shown that also unlike their father, Alex looks less than that. He is said to have black hair. Ean also eventually is purposed to challenge for head councilership, by him, which causes Ean to become the new Head Counsiler of Hermes. Gods Hermes Ean and his father were never completely on good terms due to the fact that Ean had never seen his father. He had felt a strange connection loss even since he was three. Its shown that Hermes deeply cared for him and was in his life although distantly, he even gave Ean many gifts such as the gift of speed, and also the sneakers and the unique personality of his. Hermes eventually makes his appearance in Ean's life after he was exposed to the world of Greek Gods. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Hermes, Ean is shown to be very fast and agile. His demigod skills were active even before he was claimed as one. This might be because of Hermes being the God of athletisism. *'ADHD: Being a demigod, he has inborn battle like reflexes that help him stay alive in battle. This also helped a lot in football and basketball especially when it came to people blocking him. Demigod Abilities *'Enhanced Speed: '''He was shown to be pretty good at running for long distances. This was because of his enhanced speed. This also made him way more athletic than most kids at school, because of him being a child of Hermes, who was known for his great speed. **'Supersonic Speed: ' Ean has a unique ability that has only been shown breifly. His feet eventually take control of themselves, as he runs or challenges his body's normal speeds. This was unlocked after he was claimed as a child of Hermes. He even used this speed during a race against his brother, Taylor. *'Enhanced Strength: He was shown to be very strong. He was capable of holding up a forty-five pound weight with one hand which was amazing for any child of Hermes. He is also mentioned to probably be able to hold up tons of weight even with normal peramiters. *'''Swordsmenship: He is said to be very good at swordsmenship. He is said to be one of the fewest children of Hermes to have a great swing and powerful backhand when it comes to battle. He was capable of grasping many things quickly due to his parentage. *'Trap Detection: '''He can sense traps and any inconsistantcies coming his way. He also can sense projectiles being launched at him. This is due to some traps being projectile based. *'Theivery: 'Although he's never tried it before, he does get information by Taylor and everyone at Camp Half-Blood that he is capable of breaking and entering even if he isn't allowed. He calls this being a master theif. He also doesn't like that, due to it making his father seem to be the patron god of criminals and convicts. *'Internal GPS: '''Being the son of Hermes, Ean has knowledge of everywhere and anywhere he has been. Even he can locate his coordinates within a town or city. He is so good at this that he knows where he is at all times. He is a very good traveling companion due to this ability. He learned about it on his first quest. Weapons Hammer Ean is rarely seen using this, but he is capable of holding up the hammer and smashing it down against many of his enemies. When he uses this, he becomes more ruthless and becomes deterimed to fight. His attack becomes all out brute force and becomes more like a child of Ares rather than a child of Hermes. Its assumed that the Hammer was either made for a child of Ares or a Child of Hephaestus. Celestial Bronze Sword Ean is very aglie with his sword, and loves to fight with a sword. He is more careful and strategic. When he fights he uses evasiveness and always uses his enemies offensive strick to fight back using defensive. He rarely goes in with just a offensive tactic, which is something that makes Ean a deadly adversary. Even some children of Athena consider him great with a sword. Trivia *He seems to have the last name Swift, a word that is related to being fast. *He knows how to hack a computer and also knows how to find things quickly on the internet. *Ean is very well when it comes to sports. He was also capable of using most of his demigod powers before he was claimed. This is ironic since not many demigods can use their powers right off the bat. *He seems to be popular with everyone, even with the children of Aphrodite. *Ean seems to be interested in the Children of Aphrodite. *He was born a month after the feast of Fortuna, which is ironic since he is a greek demigod. See also *Ean Swift: A New World *Ean Swift: The Chains of Ouranos *Ean Swift: Character Page Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods